Décaniller la tristesse
by Delphine03
Summary: Bella décide de quitter Forks pour commencer une vie sans créatures surnaturelles. Pourtant, elle fera une rencontre étonnante, effrayante, et qui la transportera de nouveau vers eux.
1. Chapter 1

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici une petite histoire écrite à quatre mains qui débute. De delphine03 et Noominaome.

Delphine03 : je remercie sincèrement Noominaome pour m'avoir donné l'envie et la motivation d'écrire de nouveau sans elle ce prologue ne serait ni écrit ni apparu. Sinon certaines me connaissent déjà sous le pseudo Dedel03 mais j'ai eu un problème de compte et je n'ai pu accès à ce compte. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de vous remettre les histoires commencées et finies assez rapidement. Bonne lecture.

◊_Prologue_

◊Les fautes sont les nôtres. Nous corrigeons au mieux les chapitres.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient. Les personnages sont à SM.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

**Prologue**

Edward m'avait appelée et m'avait donnée rendez-vous en forêt dans l'après-midi. Au timbre de sa voix, je me suis tout de suite inquiétée. Il était étrange depuis quelques temps surtout depuis mon anniversaire et l'accident bête qui a failli se produire mais heureusement tout s'est bien terminé. Mais depuis ce jour, je le trouve distant avec moi, il ne me parle presque plus, je ne le vois quasiment plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je pense obtenir certaines réponses aujourd'hui.

Je préviens donc mon père Charlie que je pars rejoindre mon petit ami et que je rentre dans la soirée.

A mon arrivée, Edward était déjà présent et avait l'air sur les nerfs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire bonjour qu'il a commencé à me parler de suite et c'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que j'allais regretter d'être venue:

«-Si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est pour t'annoncer mon départ. Je me sens coupable depuis la tragédie à ton anniversaire. Nous sommes un danger pour toi, c'est pour cela que la famille et moi-même allons partir de _Forks_ afin que tu puisses vivre une vie normale.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne t'aime plus Bella et pour être honnête je suis certain de ne t'avoir jamais aimé. Si je suis resté à tes côtés c'est à cause de mon incapacité à lire dans tes pensées et ce sang… Si délicieux. Je ne pense qu'à te mordre pour vider ce corps qui est le tiens sans arrêt. Je te dis adieu _ma Bella_.»

Et, il est parti en me laissant seule dans la forêt. A dire vrai, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis restée allongée. Isolée. Entre ses masses d'arbre qui devenaient effrayants au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient et que le soleil disparaissait.

J'étais vidée émotionnellement et physiquement. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Que venait-il de se passer? L'homme que je pensais être mon âme-sœur vient de me quitter. Lui, qui m'a toujours affirmé que j'étais la femme de sa vie et qu'on passerait l'éternité ensemble. A présent, tout est terminé.

Au bout d'un long moment, j'ai senti que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui venait me sauver. La personne m'a déposée sur un lit, me semble t-il, et je me suis endormie dans l'instant suivant en me blottissant sous les couettes.

.

.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, la famille Cullen était à côté de moi et ils m'observaient tous avec une mine désolée et coupable. Dans mon malheur, je pus savourer le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous partis avec le vampire responsable de mon nouvel état lamentable. Qu'ils aient préféré rester auprès de moi me rassurait.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais demeurer dans cette maison une seconde de plus. Je me suis donc levée rapidement, sans leur dire un mot, grelottante de remords afin de quitter la villa. Je suis presque certaine que l'un d'eux m'épiait de loin pour s'assurer de ma sécurité mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Lorsque je suis parvenue à destination, Charlie était déjà au travail et j'en pris support pour vider toutes les larmes de mon corps, seule.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée enfermée dans ma chambre mais j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir à ma situation. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville puisque la présence d'Edward est partout et me fait tout le temps souffrir. Je pense à lui sans arrêt et, je n'avance plus. Je reste bloquée. Je me dis qu'il va bien finir par revenir un jour mais ce sont juste des illusions, il m'a bien abandonnée.

Ce triste sort me rendait pitoyable. Alors, j'ai pris une décision: Fuir cet endroit.

Tout d'abord, j'ai prévenu Charlie de mon futur départ pour la _Floride. _Bien que peiné par mon choix il l'accepta en sachant que je retournerais près de son ancienne femme. Ma mère. Ensuite, j'ai annoncé le fait que je commencerais une nouvelle année scolaire à mes amis. Les seuls qu'il me reste à prévenir sont les membres de la _famille Cullen. _Ils m'ont accompagné au mieux durant ces quelques mois difficile et je leur dois bien cela.

Bien entendu, devant chez eux, une grande appréhension parcours mon corps. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir. C'est Esmée qui m'accueille en première:

«-Bonjour ma fille. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-C'est aussi un plaisir pour moi Esmée. Est-ce que toute la famille est présente? J'aimerais m'entretenir d'un petit quelque chose avec vous tous.»

Elle affichait une moue surprise en me répondant:

«-Certains sont partis chassés mais ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.»

Je n'ai pas attendu longtemps avant leur retour et j'ai commencé à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

«-Bonjour à tous. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous avertir de mon départ pour la Floride. Je rejoins ma mère et mon beau-père dés demain. Je ne peux plus habiter _à Forks_. Edward… Me manque. En fait, je ne pense plus pouvoir avancer si j'erre dans cette ville où nous avons vécu de si belles choses. Je préfère garder ses souvenirs et commencer à avancer.»

Je m'interrompis quelques secondes. Consciente d'avoir déblatéré ces mots sans respirer.

«-Vous me faites sans arrêt penser à lui, tout me fait penser à lui. A l'heure actuelle, je ne veux plus vivre dans cette ville c'est aux dessus de mes forces. Bien sûr, vous allez tous me manquez et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre soutien avec son départ. Et qui sait… Je reviendrais peut-être un jour, dans de nombreuses années. Je ne demande pas votre accord, j'espère simplement que vous comprendrez ma décision.»

Je me suis pincée les lèvres en regardant chacun d'eux. Ils demeuraient de marbre. C'est en tournant doucement les talons que je suis partie dans un autre regard. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant eux. J'ai donc préparé mes valises, peaufiné les derniers détails avant l'envol et suis descendue prendre un taxi en direction de l'aéroport.

Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi et je compte bien en profiter au maximum.

Note d'auteur:

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite trace de votre passage.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Note d'auteurs: Je vous remercie d'avoir mis notre histoire en favorite, en following et surtout pour les commentaires laissés. J'ai du répondre à tout le monde si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi. Je vous conseille également les histoires de Noominaome qui sont géniales à lire.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bonjour tout le monde. C'est toujours une histoire écrite à quatre mains. Voici le premier chapitre.

Merci à **Grazie**, **n'gie**, **FueilleArgent**, **BellaMcCarthy**, **gaellezjey** pour ces premiers commentaires encourageants !

◊_Prologue_

◊Les fautes sont les nôtres. Nous corrigeons au mieux les chapitres.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient. Les personnages sont à SM.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**N'gie**: Merci beaucoup pour cette note d'enthousiasme alors qu'il ne s'agit que du prologue.

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

**Chapitre 1**

Je retrouvais enfin mon ancienne chambre. Petite mais fonctionnelle. Il restait quelques affaires que j'avais laissées ici en partant des années plus tôt à _Forks_. Comme cette petite chaîne stéréo qui me servait souvent auparavant mais qui avait été trop lourde pour le transport. A cette période mon père m'avait dit d'emporter le plus important, mes vêtements et des babioles chères à mon cœur. Aujourd'hui je revenais dans l'univers qu'avait été mon début d'adolescence.

Cette fois-ci, mon retour s'était fait dans ma petite _Chevrolet, _contre l'accord de Charlie. Pourtant parcourir ses nombreux kilomètres me séparant de Phoenix m'avait rendu presque heureuse, penser à autre chose que les Cullen m'avait été bénéfique. Prendre l'avion m'aurait soulevé les mauvais souvenirs. Comme ce long trajet en compagnie d'Alice pour sauver mon ancien amour pour qu'il me laisse finalement tomber.

Ma mère avait été émue de me revoir en chair et en os. Le téléphone était bon mais trop impersonnel. Phil, son mari étant en pleine tournée pour ses matchs de baseball n'était pas présent. Nous avions donc eu le temps de discuter de beaucoup de sujets. Bien entendu, Renée ne mentionna pas mon ancienne relation. Comprenant parfaitement mon état d'esprit.

Aussi, ayant oublié de m'inscrire au lycée du quartier, je dus faire moi-même les papiers et appeler le secrétariat afin d'avoir un entretien avec le proviseur. Il n'y eut aucun souci d'inscription, sinon d'attendre une bonne semaine afin que tout soit opérationnel pour m'introduire dans une classe.

Je passais donc cette semaine à m'inclure de nouveaux repères dans cette grande ville. Elle me paraissait beaucoup plus imposante qu'avant mais ce n'était qu'illusoire. Le fait d'avoir vécu dans un village m'avait troublé pour ce retour aux sources. Ici, aucuns vampires ne seraient en mesure de survivre. L'air était chaud, ensoleillé et déjà quelques couleurs se logeaient sur mes épaules. L'effet était étrange. Mon choix me déstabilisait mais me rendait encore plus déterminé, surtout lorsque je me mettais à souhaiter qu'il pleuve juste pour revoir _leurs visages_. Pourtant, je savais avoir fait le bon choix.

Les semaines dans ma nouvelle école s'enchaînèrent rapidement. De plus, une jeune femme qui se voulait normale se devait d'avoir des loisirs hors heures scolaires, alors je pris sur moi pour me remettre à la danse. Chose qui étonna ma mère mais qui me força à travailler sur mon équilibre. Si je parvenais à garder mes postures d'équilibristes, ce serait un grand pas. Une victoire pour oublier mon passé. Après tout, Edward m'avait aussi aimé pour cette partie maladroite de mon humanité fragile. Et puis, faire passer le temps était primordial pour mon bien être.

Déjà plusieurs mois de passés.

.

Immanquablement, je ne pouvais vivre dans la normalité. Fatalement, mon aimant à problèmes était encore activé. Ce fut un soir, en sortant d'un apéro-dinatoire après l'un de mes cours de danse que je m'en aperçus.

Ma vie reprenait une tournure insolite.

.

Tête redressée, assurée, je franchis la route et m'insérais dans une ruelle afin de prendre un raccourci. Je tournais à droite et en trottinant pour accélérer le pas, je vis une silhouette immobile à dix mètres au devant. Un homme, assurément. Grand et plutôt musclé à la vue de ses épaules larges et de sa taille fine. De dos, il semblait comme figé ou probablement pensif. S'était-il perdu? Subitement, il se retourna tendu et me lorgna. Son sourire narquois me fit stopper tout questionnement et mes jambes cessèrent de bouger. Bien qu'il fasse sombre comme la nuit surplombait le ciel, je discernais très nettement ses pupilles rougeâtres, malveillantes.

D'instinct, je refluais tandis qu'il souriait, visiblement content. Il gronda. Je frissonnais. Aussitôt, la créature fut devant moi, me barrant tout passage de son corps. L'instant qui suivit, je fus plaqué contre une paroi de pierre froide, gorge enserrée par une poigne d'acier. Je pus détailler ce visage exprimant une faim abominable, blonds-châtain, l'allure bestiale:

«- Qu'est-ce qu'un met aussi raffiné que toi fais à se promener seule le soir?»

Je baragouinais un son entre indignation et désespoir. Comme si je pouvais savoir qu'un vampire serait là, à chercher son dîner. Il posa son nez contre le bas de mon oreille gauche et humait mon odeur. Dégradant et énervant. Je bougeais dans l'espoir de le faire abandonner son maintien, inutilement. Il lécha ma gorge, avide et son geignement de contentement me fit tressaillir. Si mes jambes n'étaient pas en suspends, j'aurais chuté par manque de contrôle sur mon corps.

En revanche, ce qui suivit me surpris. Je fus propulsée sur le côté férocement et la dégringolade fut brutale et bancale. Ma jambe écorchée. Des grognements se répercutaient dans l'air. En relevant la tête et me remettant debout je distinguais un second mâle qui abattit un poing solide dans le visage de mon assaillant. Qui n'esquiva que de peu la fracture. Il rétorqua par un retourné de jambes mais se fit fissurer le menton par le coude de son adversaire. Le vampire qui s'en était pris à moi, me regarda en s'exclamant totalement incompréhensif à l'attention du nouveau venu:

«-Si tu la voulais, suffisait de le dire. Pas la peine de montrer les dents vieux!

-Ouais… Va donc chercher autre chose pour grailler que cette fille. Dégage de là.»

Je connaissais cette voix. L'une de celles qui m'avaient mené dans le monde surnaturelle. L'une des personnes qui m'avait protégé mais aussi attaqué. Soudainement une douleur aigue ma fit gémir et j'entrevis du sang, perler en abondance sur mon jeans devenu moite. Deux rugissements résonnèrent, me firent sursauter et je vis les deux vampires me fixer sauvagement. Jasper, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, retenait l'autre créature qui m'avisait d'un regard animale. Il voulait me manger et tout de suite. Visiblement Jasper maitrisait mieux sa soif et en me scrutant droit dans les yeux me demanda d'une voix sombre:

«-Pourrais-je savoir se que tu fiches encore ici ? Tires-toi de là et plus vite que ça Bella… »

L'homme était visiblement furieux et si dans un premier temps j'hésitai en l'étudiant ébahi, mes pieds me guidèrent automatiquement hors de cette ruelle. Je détalai aussi vite que possible. Essoufflée, apeurée et blessée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attaqué alors que mon sang faisait du goute à goute? Et ses yeux. Pourquoi était-il vermeille et non doré?

Note d'auteurs:

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite trace de votre passage.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapter 3

Note d'auteurs:

◊Chapitre deux

◊Les fautes sont les nôtres

◊ Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient. Les personnages sont à SM.

◊ Je pense que tout y est ? C'est parti !

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes : - n'gie : merci pour ton commentaire. Beaucoup de questions mais tu auras les réponses dans d'autres chapitres sinon ce serait trop simple. Bonne lecture.

Lucie : Merci pour ton commentaire et très heureuses que tu aies aimé nos deux chapitres. Voici la suite.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Je me suis dépêchée pour rentrer chez moi. Je me suis sans arrêt demandée pourquoi Jasper se trouvait dans la même ville que moi et surtout pourquoi ses yeux avaient changé de couleur ? Je n'avais pas de réponse à ma première question mais pour la deuxième, il n'y en avait qu'une évidente : il avait changé de régime alimentaire depuis mon départ mais je n'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi et surtout les raisons.

Moi qui voulais une vie normale sans vampires. Je peux dire que c'est encore raté pour le moment. J'ai failli me faire mordre par un vampire que je ne connaissais pas et mon sauveur est un vampire dont j'ai quitté la famille il y a quelques semaines. En plus, c'est le seul avec qui je ne parlais pas ou ne m'entendais pas. J'ai oublié sa sœur mais elle ne m'aimait pas et me le faisait clairement comprendre.

Je pensais que Jasper serait venu me voir le soir même pour m'engueuler car je me causais toujours des ennuis. A force, je me dis que je dois avoir une lumière au-dessus de ma tête pour prévenir les vampires de ma présence. Je n'ai pas de chance et parfois j'aimerais que la roue tourne mais de mon côté.

Deux jours sont passés et je me suis dit que Jasper était surement reparti mais je me suis lourdement trompée. Il m'attendait dans ma chambre. Moi qui a eu une journée difficile, je pensais me reposer mais non.

«-Bonsoir Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonsoir Jasper. J'allais bien jusqu'à qu'un vampire a tenté de me mordre et que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé.

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Que fais tu dans cette ville ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté les Cullen et Alice dans tout ça ?

-Alice a eu une vision, elle te voyait en danger donc je suis venu te surveiller et surtout j'étais inquiet car tu as une tendance à attirer tous les vampires, je voulais être présent pour t'en débarrasser.

-tu étais inquiet ? Je ne comprends pas. Quand j'ai chez vous, tu faisais tout pour m'éviter surtout à cause de mon sang et quelques semaines plus tard, tu es mon héros donc cela veut dire que tu arrives à rester près de moi sans problème. Mon sang ne t'attire plus ?

-Bien sur que si il m'attire mais je peux me contrôler maintenant.

-Je m'en doute. J'ai remarqué le changement. Tu as les yeux dorés maintenant. Pourquoi tu as changé de régime ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Depuis ton départ, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. La famille s'est décomposée. Esmée et Carlisle sont devenus tristes et ce dernier s'acharne au travail. Emmett a perdu sa joie de vivre tout comme Alice, même Rosalie te regrette et Edward…

-Ne me parle pas de lui. J'ai du mal à vivre sans lui donc si à chaque fois que j'arrive à avancer, quelqu'un me le remet sur le tapis, je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Donc dernière question, c'est qui le vampire qui m'attaquée l'autre soir ? J'ai eu la mauvaise impression que tu le connaissais.

-Oui c'est un ami à moi qui m'a accueilli suite à mon arrivée ici.

-Je vais te demander de partir Jasper. Je veux juste une vie normale sans créatures surnaturelles. Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé.

-Je te laisse mon numéro si tu as besoin d'aide ou juste parler, je serais présent et disponible pour toi.»

Je ne me suis pas retournée. Ces dernières phrases m'ont choqué. Il a vraiment changé dans tous les sens. J'imagine qu'en reprenant son ancien régime, il a décidé d'être le Jasper qu'il était au début de sa transformation.

Je me sens coupable de ce qui se passe dans mon ancienne famille. C'est de ma faute si tout le monde est triste, mais je ne veux plus penser à cela car ils ne font plus partis de ma vie.

Je m'endors très vite épuisée par ces deux derniers jours et par ma conversation avec Jasper. Pour une fois, je ne fais pas de cauchemars, je suppose que je le dois à Jasper. Il a voulu que je passe une nuit tranquille ce qui m'a fait énormément de bien.

Je décidais de mettre mon aimant à problème loin de moi, je voulais juste une vie d'adolescente normale, je ne demande pas grand-chose.

J'ai continué mes cours de danse et je me suis inscrite aussi à des cours de boxe. Je voulais apprendre à me défendre si je devais de nouveau me défendre contre des personnes normales ou non et puis cela me faisait du bien dans ma tête. J'avais l'esprit vidé.

Je m'étais fait beaucoup d'amis cela me changeait de Forks. Ils étaient tous normaux et m'avaient bien accepté. Je m'entendais surtout avec Marion et Jordan. Nous étions souvent ensembles mais nous étions une bande d'environ dix personnes.

Une sortie par week-end que ce soit bowling, cinéma, restaurant ou encore patinoire, c'était des sorties agréables et géniales. Je faisais tout mon possible pour voir ma mère et elle jouait très bien son rôle, je me rappelle une discussion entre elle et moi.

-Tu peux tout me dire ma fille, tu le sais ?

-Oui mais tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu sais tout sur ma vie ici.

-Peut être mais raconte-moi tes amours alors.

-Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus, je ne suis pas encore prête à retomber amoureuse et encore moins à avoir des pensées de ce genre.

-Bella, cela fait des mois que tu es arrivée ici, tu dois oublier.

-Mais je ne pense plus à lui. J'ai réussi donc maintenant je profite de ma vie. J'ai d'excellents amis et cela me va très bien pour le moment. »

Elle n'a pas insisté cet elle a remarqué que je commençais à m'agacer dés que je parlais de lui ou de sa famille même si cette dernière me manque.

J'appelle aussi mon père régulièrement et lui aussi. J'ai voulu garder contact avec lui pour lui montrer à quel point j'ai aimé passer du temps avec lui et je prends aussi des nouvelles de Jacob, de Sam… Charlie m'a avoué qu'il avait peut être rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il était heureux. J'étais contente pour lui, il n'avait pas retrouvé personne depuis qu'il avait divorcé de ma mère et j'espère pour lui que c'est une femme gentille car mon père est la gentillesse incarnée.

Mon année de lycée va se terminer dans quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ce qui est une bonne de mon point de vue. Je fais toujours des cauchemars mais ils disparaissent et sont moins violents que ceux du début.

Je révise pour le bac mais pas trop j'ai tellement bossé mes cours et mes devoirs que je vais y aller sans trop de stress. Je suis certaine de l'avoir mais par contre je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après. J'aimerais prendre une année sabbatique pour voyager dans le monde entier. Certains pays comme la France, l'Egypte… me font rêver et j'ai envie de découvrir de nouvelles langues, de nouveaux paysages, des musées, des plats traditionnels…. Ma décision est prise, j'en parlerais avec ma mère juste après le bac qui est vite arrivé.

Les épreuves terminées, je me suis renseignée pour avoir un passeport, j'ai fait les démarches nécessaires et il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. J'ai aussi tout de mis de mon côté que ce soit pour les papiers, les vaccins, j'ai pensé à tout.

Le jour des résultats pour le bac est arrivé et je l'ai eu avec mention très bien. Je n'étais pas surprise mais très heureuse quand même. J'ai aussitôt prévenu ma mère et mon père et nous l'avons fêté tous ensembles. Je venais de passer une soirée magique et il y en aurait une autre celle avant mon départ prévu dans une semaine.

J'en ai déjà discuté avec Charlie et il a parfaitement compris ma décision plus que ma mère mais je suis certaine que cela va être plus difficile car nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées

- Je dois te parler maman.

Je t'écoute.

-Je ne me suis pas inscrite pour aller à la fac l'année prochaine. Je veux prendre du temps pour moi, je vais faire le tour du monde et je pars la semaine prochaine.

-Même si cela me fait mal, tu es majeure Bella, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie mais promets moi une chose, je veux que tu m'appelle tous les jours ou tous les deux jours pour me dire où tu es et surtout pour me rassurer.

-Bien sur maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous venons de construire. Je t'aime maman.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ma fille. Je ne voulais pas te la donner tout de suite mais pour ton cadeau du bac et pour ton départ, je t'offre une carte de crédit où il y a assez d'argent pour que tu vives tranquille pendant un long moment.

-C'est gentil mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est de la part de Phil et moi.

-Je vous remercie alors. Je vais préparer mes affaires. »

La semaine est passée à une vitesse hallucinante. J'étais à ma dernière soirée et tous mes amis m'avaient gâté. J'étais à la fois heureuse de partir mais très triste de les quitter, ils allaient vraiment me manquer. Ce que je pouvais de vivre une vie normale.

Parfois, je devrais me méfier de mes pensées. Je rentrais à pied chez moi car je n'étais pas très loin et j'aimais prendre l'air le soir. Mais si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à quelqu'un de me raccompagner car au moment où j'allais ouvrir ma porte, quelqu'un a débarqué et m'a mordue.


	4. Chapter 4

Note d'auteur :

Bonjour à tous. Nous arrivons déjà avec le chapitre trois. Merci d'être présent.

◊Chapitre _trois _

◊Les fautes sont les nôtres.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient. Les personnages sont à SM.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

N'gie : merci pour ton commentaire. On aime bien être sadique avec nos lecteurs et lectrices lol. Très heureuse que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Voila la suite et peut être des réponses à tes questions.

**Guest :** Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! On a visé sur un chapitre tous les deux semaines. Ceci dit, c'est aussi en fonction de nos emplois du temps. Mais oui, environ un tous les deux semaines :)

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

**Chapitre trois**

Honnêtement, si j'avais pu discerner l'avenir par chance, j'aurais appelé Jasper. Il m'avait surprise en laissant ce bout de papier sur mon bureau. Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas revu mais aucun doute qu'il aurait accouru. Il m'avait semblé si sincère. Si prévenant au sujet de mon sort.

Cependant c'était trop tard. Les dés étaient jetés. Allais-je survivre? La bouche de l'enfer dévorait mon âme. Mes os s'enflammaient. L'individu n'avait pas lésiné à déchirer ma chair. Mon épaule avait tout d'abord suinté d'une douleur sous ses crocs. Bien vite remplacée par la peur, l'inconfort et la solitude. Il s'était nourri et m'avait tout bonnement abandonné. Je ne savais pas si je remuais sous la souffrance abominable du venin. Savait-il qu'il m'avait laissé à l'agonie et en transition? L'avait-il fait exprès?

Une chose était sûre. Le démon ne s'était pas nourri suffisamment pour que je meure. J'allais mourir. Mais sous le poison virulemment destructeur. Je fermais furieusement les paupières pour ne pas me focaliser sur les alentours. Je ne pouvais pas me distraire en croyant qu'une aide me saurait donnée. J'allais simplement devenir un suceur de sang et probablement dévorer un marcheur en me réveillant. Où étais-je? Dans une pauvre ruelle insalubre. Un raccourci que j'avais osé emprunter avec un courage téméraire.

J'avais froid. J'avais chaud. Je transpirais. Tous mes membres, mes muscles et mes os me brûlaient. La racine de mes cheveux me tiraillait et je pris à pleines mains ces derniers pour me les arracher. Un geste qui se voulait salvateur. Sans cheveux, plus de douleur.

Toutefois un touché glacé m'interrompit subitement. Je hurlais pour me défaire de cette emprise. L'individu bloqua mon haleine contre sa paume aussi fraîche. Le vampire était revenu m'achever? J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'une multitude de crampes se focalisait dans mes reins, dans mes orteils, dans ma tête. Je ne percevais rien sinon la noirceur de la nuit et la volupté floue totalement rouge. Ce vermeille venait du mal de tête atroce qui venait de se loger dans mon crâne. Mes tempes fusaient le sang dans mes veines. Un tam-tam. Tam-tam incessant.

Je grognais ma faiblesse.

Je ne pouvais même pas voir cette personne dont l'odeur attisait un feu dans mes narines. Une flagrance qui m'adoucit afin de la laisser me soulever et m'emmener autre part. Je pouvais comprendre la nécessité de m'emporter dans un endroit sans humains. J'entendais des gens se disputer autour de moi alors que le vent fouettait ma peau. L'électrisant durement.

.

Combien de temps durerait ce tourment féroce?

.

Je pensais ne jamais réussir à survivre à ce brasier. Je mourais. Je revivais. Il y eut un sursaut brutal de mon cœur puis un vide colossal dans ma poitrine. Je compris à ce moment que mon humanité avait disparu.

Mon corps reposait contre une surface plate et moelleuse. Je reniflais et reconnus deux odeurs bien distinctes. Deux créatures suceuses de sang, tout comme moi à présent. J'exhalais du courage pour faire honneur à mon statut. Maintenant que je pouvais attaquer les vampires, je devais apprendre à me défendre seule. J'ouvris les yeux et fixait le plafond jaune. Pleins de fissures bardées de poussières. Je pris conscience que les deux mâles ici ne bougeaient pas en se contentant de m'attendre. Je me redressais donc contre le bois du lit où j'étais allongée. La couverture était rose et probablement chauffante à souhait. Je pris sur moi pour rencontrer les orbes rouges du premier mâle. Il était fabuleux. Il était incroyablement séduisant. Il était indéniablement fort. Mais aussi, je le connaissais. Jasper Hale me dévisageait inquiet à la gauche du lit, près de la porte pour accéder à la prochaine pièce. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent d'elles même alors qu'un grondement sortait par vague de ma poitrine:

«-C'était toi? Putain, et moi qui croyais que tu voulais m'aider!»

Je me levais d'un bond avant de l'avoir prédit et l'attaquait sans y penser. Obnubilé par mon désenchantement. Il m'esquiva et je tapais le mur. Le second vampire toussota et je portais des pupilles probablement noires dans sa direction. Cette fois, je couinais en me retrouvant derrière Jasper qui me haussa un sourcil interrogateur. L'autre mâle était le vampire qui m'avait agressé la nuit où le télépathe m'avait sauvé. Je le détestais mais il me faisait trop peur pour entreprendre une bataille. Je m'étais retranchée dans le dos de la seule personne qui m'était encore familière. Jasper resta en face du mâle qui me désorientait. Il ordonna:

«-Peter. Va donc prévenir ta femme que Bella va bien. Je m'occupe du reste. Visiblement tu lui fais peur donc juste… partez pour le moment.»

Je regardais ce Peter qui m'examina en hochant la tête puis, qui quitta la pièce.

«-Bella. Pourrais-tu envisager de me lâcher ? Il va s'en aller tu sais. »

Effectivement, j'entendis un claquement de porte et deux paires de pas dissemblables courir au dehors. Je pourrais probablement fuir par la petite fenêtre ? Brisant mes pensées, Jasper se retourna et engloba mes mains qui agrippaient son t-shirt inconsciemment.

« -Sache que je ne t'ai pas attaqué l'autre soir. Tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Une amie chassait dans le coin sans ma permission et voilà le résultat. J'aimerais que tu te détendes. Je sens toutes tes émotions et ce n'est pas correct pour toi. Tu veux essayer ?

-Ouais…»

Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le croire mais ses yeux exprimaient la sincérité. J'abdiquais en son sens. Je me concentrais sur ses doigts qui effleuraient le dos de mes mains. Je frémis et en relevant la tête, je vis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres:

«-Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête? C'est moi qui suis contrariée, pas toi.

-Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment cette fin pour toi Bella. Charlotte est gentille mais insatiable. Il a fallu qu'elle transgresse mes règles et te trouve.

-Elle me cherchait ?

-Non pas comme ça. Elle t'a dénichée par un malheureux concours de circonstances. Comme Peter l'autre fois. Quand la famille disait que tu attirais les ennuis, ce n'était pas totalement faux. Ils sont ici depuis peu et t'on déjà dénicher comme proie. Tu es difficile à protéger comme humaine. Enfin l'était.

-Oui. Maintenant je ne suis plus forte pas vrai? »

Il me lorgna d'un air mécontent devant ma futile boutade. Je délogeais mes mains de son emprise et soupirait alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et me faisait signe de le suivre.

«-Nous sommes en extérieur de la ville. Cependant, nous ne pouvons demeurer ici. Tu auras faim d'ici quelques minutes et nous irons chasser. Ensuite nous partirons chez Peter et Charlotte. »

Dans une cuisine sentant le moisi je marquais une pause et demandais:

«-Comment ça nous ? Je pars toute seule. Je vais me débrouiller. Je l'ai toujours fait tu sais. Ce n'est parce que tu te sens coupable que tout ça que je dois te suivre sans rien dire.»

Je me rappelais aussi les réticences d'Edward en ce qui concernait la chasse. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il voit le monstre que j'étais devenue. Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Cependant, j'avais cette irrépressible et affreuse envie de me nourrir et il le sentait. Il m'ouvrait toutes les portes pour arriver dehors. Nous avions été dans une cabane abandonnée et étions entourés d'une forêt. Une réserve ? Ici ce ne pouvait être que ça. Un gigantesque parc foisonnant de cerfs et de sangliers.

L'air satura mes narines de diverses odeurs presque insupportables. Jasper fut devant moi alors que j'avançais vers l'inconnu:

«-Bella. Je vais t'apprendre que tu n'as pas réellement le choix. Que vas-tu faire ? Tuer tous les villageois et les citadins que tu croiseras? Je te connais, tu ne serais pas en harmonie avec ce que tu es. Nous sommes dans une réserve qui s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres. Et, sauf si tu n'as pas de chance tu devrais croiser que des petits animaux.»

Je grondais mon mécontentement d'être si proche de lui. Je n'allais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite si facilement. Alors, je le contournais et commençait à courir.

«-Je vais me nourrir. Rattrape-moi si tu ne veux pas me laisser seule. Sinon je m'en vais sans toi.»

Il arqua un sourcil devant un air moqueur et bondit derrière moi pour essayer de me rattraper. Cependant j'accélérais l'allure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand il pesta sur mes manières enfantines.

Toutefois je m'arrêtais brusquement et il en fit de même. Nous reniflâmes les alentours. Un animal traînait dans le coin. Je suivis l'odeur salivante avec Jasper sur les talons. Apparemment il comptait rester dans mon sillage.

Un cerf.

Je sautais et enfonçais mes crocs dans sa chair.

Ce fut succulent et affreux en même temps.

Je voulais boire autre chose.

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu

Bises, Delphine03 et Noominaome


	5. Chapter 5

Note d'auteur :

Bonjour à tous! Nous revoilà avec la suite. Un très grand merci pour vos encouragements ! C'est vraiment plaisant de voir que l'histoire plait.

◊Chapitre _Quatre_

◊Les fautes sont les nôtres.

◊Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient. Les personnages sont à SM.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

**N'gie: **Hello! Oui Bella est une femme qui s'affirme dans cette fiction. Elle ose dire non. Heureusement, parce qu'avec tous les soucis qu'elle s'attire. Merci de nous suivre et de mettre ces petits mots gentils! Bonne lecture.

**Shishififi: **Coucou, le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas? Surtout pour nous deux qui recevons ton avis plutôt positif! Nous n'allons pas dans la romance pure et dure, c'est certain. Bien sûr ce sera une histoire avec des complications et un attachement entre les deux personnages. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ) Merci et nous te souhaitons une très bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

Note de Delphine03 : Merci pour vos commentaires. Ce chapitre est écrit par la talentueuse auteure appelé Noominaome et je vous conseille d'aller lire ces histoires qui sont géniales. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

J'aurais préféré boire autre chose. C'était indéniable.

Un autre liquide aussi poisseux mais provenant d'un met délicieux. Plus savoureux.

De ce que je pouvais en juger le sang d'animal offrait un arrière goût acre sur la langue. Suite à ma première chasse, ma gorge ne m'avait plus fait souffrir. Ma glotte avait dégonflé sitôt mon organisme reput. Cependant, je conservais l'espoir de me nourrir plus convenablement. J'étais loin d'être idiote et je savais que mes crocs ne désiraient que s'enfoncer dans une chair plus douce et sucrée pour s'alimenter décemment. Un humain. Mon corps souhaitait dévorer un humain. Fort heureusement, nous n'avions pas croisé le chemin de l'un d'eux durant ma chasse. Toute fraichement né vampire, mon propre sang coulait encore dans mes veines. Mon organisme savait que le meilleur pour serait un fluide aussi rouge, aussi identique.

Nôtre chasse avait été rapide. Je dis bien nôtre, parce que Jasper s'était également octroyé un moment de plaisir. L'étrange homme m'avait accompagné pendant mes aspirations du divin nectar. De prime abord, j'avais grogné contre sa proximité, peu encline à partager. Un désir égoïste. Ensuite, ma raison s'était éveillée devant le monstre qu'il était. C'était un mâle beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Je lui devais un minimum de respect. Mon inconscient savait que ce repas était aussi le sien.

Repérer le chemin du retour fut aisé. Nos odeurs flottaient dans les airs et sur les arbres que j'avais effleurés.

.

«-Ôte-toi de mon chemin s'il-te-plaît.»

J'étais courtoise. Ma patience s'effritait. Pourtant Jasper paraissait peu disposé à accéder à ma demande. Nous étions rentrés dans la petite cabane. Les deux autres vampires n'étaient pas revenus. J'en avais tiré profit pour voler quelques vêtements et mon sac à mains. Celui-là même que j'avais sur mon épaule lors de la morsure. Ils avaient pris mes affaires sur place, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un puisse trouver ma carte d'identité et suggérer un enlèvement. Bien que ma mère n'allait pas tarder à s'inquiéter.

«-Peter et Charlotte ont préféré partir avant nous. Alors, soit tu me suis jusque chez eux. Soit je te suis où que tu veuilles aller.

-Non!» mes lèvres remontèrent dans une grimace énervée. «Pars continuer ton éternité sans moi. Si tu culpabilises pour ma transformation, ne le soit pas… D'accord, c'est moche ce qui est arrivé. Mais, maintenant que je suis comme ça, je ne peux rien y changer. Toi non plus. Laisse-moi au moins décider de ma nouvelle vie.»

Il me bloquait la porte d'entrée de son corps. Je m'étais avancée à une dizaine de centimètres, menton relevé pour le regarder. Son souffle s'échouait contre mon nez. Son odeur me parvenait par vagues alléchantes. Je le suppliais du regard pour qu'il accède à ma demande.

Jasper soupira en me lorgna de haut, sourcils froncés et il me rétorqua:

«-Je ne peux pas te délaisser dans cet état. Tu ne ferais rien de bon. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous accompagner?

-Je ne les connais même pas! Ils vont probablement avoir autre chose à foutre que de faire du gardiennage. Bon sang! Essaie de te mettre à ma place.»

Il avait posé ses grandes mains à plats contre le chambranle de la porte. La menuiserie grinça quand ses ongles se crispèrent dessus. Il s'impatientait également. Ses épaules se redressèrent quand il inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

Sitôt, j'entrevis une ouverture. Un petit passage sous son bras droit.

Je m'élançais, téméraire. D'ailleurs, je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser en quittant la maisonnette et qu'il s'injuriait.

Toutefois, j'entendis ses pas vifs et agiles. Il était foutrement rapide. Ma propre vitesse me propulsait vers l'inconnu. Etrangement, ce petit jeu ne me plaisait plus du tout. J'avais l'impression d'être prise en traque. Il reniflait probablement ma flagrance afin de me débusquer.

Soudainement un grognement effroyable me fit sursauter et je fus clouée au sol. Un poids me maintenait. Mon nez enfouit contre la mousse humide et de multiples feuilles. La forêt sentait bon la liberté. Cela chatouillait mes sens. Je gesticulais. Jasper me retourna brusquement et ancra ses prunelles rougeoyantes dans les miennes, anxieuses.

Je certifiais en abandonnant toutes espérances d'esquives:

«-Je peux faire face à ma nature sans être surveillée tu sais… Cependant, si tu souhaites vraiment m'accompagner, c'est correct. Je vais faire un effort pour te supporter mais ne me demande pas de côtoyer d'autres vampires tout de suite. Surtout que ces deux là m'ont attaqué auparavant. Je m'en souviens et je ne suis pas prête de les affronter.»

Les mains surpuissantes de l'homme desserrèrent mes épaules stabilisées contre la terre. J'avais véritablement peur de revoir les amis de Jasper. Il resta néanmoins accroupi entre mes jambes et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler d'une voix plus sombre:

«-Je comprends cela Bella. Malgré ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas insensible.» Il se remit debout et m'entraîna à sa suite. «A partir de maintenant, je veux connaître le moindre de tes ressentis. Que tu doutes, c'est normal. Par contre, ne fuis plus jamais comme tu viens de le faire. Je risque de me fâcher réellement. Je tente de t'aider, pas de te séquestrer. Le comprends-tu?

-Oui…»

.

Nous roulions en silence. Je n'étais pas du genre à être désagréable, cependant, être une passagère ennuyante à mourir était dans mes cordes. Bien que Jasper ne soit pas vraiment bavard. Ce dernier avait volé une petite voiture sans intérêt pour débuter notre périple. Je ne connaissais même pas la marque. Une vieille carrosserie délavée et grinçante. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas non plus où nous allions. Généralement, à un embranchement, je lui disais une orientation au gré de mes envies. Je pensais que me retrouver dans une auto, entouré d'autres voitures attiserait ma soif. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Les vitres servaient de barrière contre les odeurs externes. De plus, je fermais machinalement mon souffle lorsque nous croisions des humains. La nuit vint assez rapidement. Le temps filait vite et lentement.

J'étais désorientée. Tout simplement. Vint le moment, où mes instincts primaux me chuchotèrent leurs désirs de libertés. Je me trémoussais sans même me rendre compte sur le siège. Mes ongles raclaient la poignée. Je soupirais constamment. Un ronronnement discret enflait dans ma poitrine.

Jasper avait donc immobilisé la voiture sur le bas côté de la route et emporté le peu d'affaires sur son dos avant de me faire signe de sortir. Hésitante, je délaissais l'engin en le contemplant curieusement. Depuis de longues heures, j'écoutais sa voix mélodieuse:

«-Ne fais pas cette tête, je ressens ton ennui et ton instinct qui te crie de respirer l'air frais depuis des heures. C'est franchement chiant.

-C'est toi qui veux venir. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et oui, c'est une horreur de rester enfermé dans cette poubelle à roulettes! J'étais en train de devenir claustrophobe.»

Il ricana à ma remarque. Chose qui m'agaça. Je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de la forêt avoisinant la route et marchais devant lui. Je coulais un bref regard vers sa silhouette qui s'assombrissait sensiblement. La nuit englobait les alentours. Il était assez séduisant et s'allouait un caractère dur et indomptable. Quand il exigeait quelque chose, il obtenait. Vraisemblablement, l'homme réclamait ma présence à ses côtés, pour le moment. Je devais être une source divertissante pendant son immortalité. Une femme pour occuper sa lassitude.

.

Plusieurs heures se déroulèrent dans le même schéma.

.

Subitement je fis volte-face pour fusiller du regard Jasper. Il m'offrit un sourire innocent. Mains sur les hanches, furieuse, je l'interrogeais:

«-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que l'odeur de ces deux foutus vampires, tes amis, fait ici?

-Tu m'as laissé libre choix pour notre destination. Donc, je t'ai emmené dans un lieu sûr.

-Pas avec eux! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête pour les rencontrer!

-Tout va bien se passer Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant.»

Une senteur particulière se déporta vers mes narines et me fit siffler. Je fus dans le dos de Jasper dans la seconde qui suivit alors que les deux nomades avançaient. Je me plaquais contre lui et agrippait ses avant bras qui retenaient nos bagages. Il me coula un bref coup d'œil, amusé mais inquiet.

Les deux autres s'interrompirent à un certain nombre de mètres en remarquant mon trouble. Le mâle me terrifiait et la femelle me rendait enragée.

La compagne de ce Peter me dévisageait, soucieuse. Le démon s'inquiétait pour moi? Quelle blague.

Je me focalisais sur le mouvement de ses lèvres quand elle dit:

«-Je m'appelle Charlotte. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir mordu.»

Je vis Peter poser une main sur l'épaule de cette femme.

Je voyais rouge. Et je ne sais comment. Je me suis retrouvée au dessus d'elle à essayer de la mordre tandis que Jasper frappait l'autre mâle et enfin, tentait de me relever.

J'étais comme essoufflée. Jasper n'était plus encombré par les valises, et il m'entourait de ses bras. Nous étions assis sur le sol sableux. A une certaine distance, Charlotte abordait une mine surprise et Peter la cajolait, accroupi en grognant dans notre direction.

«-Okay… Mauvaise chose de mentionner la transformation. » Il cessa son grondement et m'adressa directement la parole. «Tu es importante pour notre ami ici présent Bella. Donc nous allons oublier ce petit écart et partir sur d'autres bases. D'accord? De toute manière nous ne pouvons pas te laisser gambader dans la nature avec un tel comportement.»

Ils se relevèrent d'un même geste.

«-Nous sommes des amis de longues dates du major. J'espère que tu sauras comprendre que nous voulons t'aider à survivre et non te détruire.»

Ils disparurent.

Jasper me cramponnait contre son torse alors que je comprenais mes actes.

«-Je suis désolée… Mais en même temps non. Je n'ai pas prémédité de l'attaquer. J'espère qu'ils le savent.»

D'un jeu de jambes habilles, il fut accroupi devant moi et m'examinait.

«-Bien sûr Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener ici sans ton accord, mais maintenant que c'est arrivé, c'est une bonne chose. Nous serons mieux en groupe que séparés.»

Il se pencha. Mes yeux suivant le geste lent. Il m'embrassa au coin de mes lèvres

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu

Bises, Delphine03 et Noominaome


End file.
